Pequeños Instantes de Felicidad Antes de volver a empezar
by Anya Drakovich
Summary: este fic, narra lo que pasó desde la derrota de Voldemort, hasta la entrada en Hogwarts de Hugo y Lily, con la intención de contar el preludio a la verdadera historia que vendrá después. en estos capítulos veremos todo lo que sucedió, y sobre todo como sobrevivieron todos después de la guerra. ADVERTENCIA, posiblemente habrá Lemmon mas adelante pero cuando lo haya lo AVISARÉ
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry Potter no me pertenece los personajes y el lugar tan maravilloso creado en los libros de Harry Potter son obra de la maravillosa J. **_

_**Este fic será el "Prologo" a la verdadera Historia que vendrá después, y son una serie de Drabbles algunos de los cuales son inconexos pero otros irán seguidos cronológicamente hablando, estos capitulos pretenderán contarnos que ocurrió después de derrotar a Voldemort y hasta que Lily Potter entre en Hogwarts, por lo que los Drabbles continuará mas allá de lo que lo hizo "19 años después" de Jk Rowling espero que os guste y que disfrutéis tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo**_

_**un kissssssssssss **_

Cap-1 El Día de Después

Todo había terminado por fin, ya no existía Voldemort, Harry se dio cuenta de que era libre de hacer lo que le diera la gana, a partir de ese momento tendría la oportunidad de estudiar, de viajar, de lo que fuera, tenía un mundo lleno de posibilidades…

Ron y Hermione lo habían dejado solo después de salir del despecho del Director, ambos habían querido volver al Gran Comedor para estar con los demás Weasleys, él había querido acompañarlos pero tenía miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar la familia de su mejor amigo ¿lo culparían de la muerte de Fred? Le aterrorizaba esa posibilidad.

Afortunadamente no tuvo que elegir si iba a no, Hermione y Ron le habían ordenado que fuera a la enfermería a descansar y que Madame Pomfrey le diera algo para el dolor, pero allí habría mucha gente herida como consecuencia de la batalla y no quería sentirse mas culpable de lo que ya se sentía, si se hubiera entregado antes, habría una lista de muertos mucho mas reducida de la que había.

Ignorando las ordenes de Ron y Hermione, subió hasta la torre de Gryffindor, la señora Gorda parecía muy emocionada de verlo.

-lo siento no se la contraseña…-empezó Harry pareciendo avergonzado, tendría que haberle preguntado a Neville.

-no sea tonto señor Potter eres un verdadero Gryffindor jamás podría cerrarte el paso, entra y descansa tienes cara de necesitarlo—dijo la señora Gorda llorando de la emoción, Harry podía jurar que si hubiera podido, la mujer habría salido del cuadro para darle un abrazo al mas puro estilo Molly Weasley.

En el momento en que puso los pies en la sala común, se sintió como en casa a pesar de que la Sala Común de Gryffindor parecía fría y desolada, el fuego que por lo general estaba encendido dándole ese tono rojizo a la estanca estaba extinto y muchas de las cortinas estaban tapadas intentando evitar la entrada de luz, sin embargo Harry se sintió invadido por la felicidad, por estar de nuevo en el lugar que consideraba su refugio "después de la Madriguera"

Subió las escaleras como pudo, pues el cansancio estaba haciendo acto de presencia y estaba a punto de caerse rendido al suelo.

La habitación de los chicos de Gryffindo estaba igual que como la dejaron, solo que su cama, la de Ron y la de Dean no estaban, estaba claro que no creyeron que fueran a volver y prescindieron de sus camas, Harry pensó que a Neville no le importaría que le cogiera prestada su cama.

-Kreacher—llamó Harry

El elfo domestico se apareció de la nada inmediatamente.

-el amo Harry Potter, se encuentra bien? ¿desea algo?¿en que puede servirle Kreacher?

Harry sonrió todavía sorprendido por el cambio tan increíble que había hecho el elfo.

-estoy bien no te preocupes, solo quería pedirte un favor.

-lo que sea, amo—contestó inmediatamente el elfo.

-voy a echarme una siesta podrías conseguirme algo de ropa limpia para cuando me despierte?

-por su puesto que si amo ¿algo mas?

-no gracias—dijo Harry recostándose sobre la cama—Kreacher—llamó de nuevo Harry antes de que el elfo se fuera—muchas gracias por liderar a los elfo para que lucharan contra los mortífagos.

Si no fuera por que era imposible, Harry podría jurar que el elfo se había puesto colorado.

-no fue tan difícil señor—dijo el elfo pareciendo avergonzado—todo los elfos de las cocinas quieren a los niños de Hogwarts porque les dan trabajo, y no les gustaba nada como esos Mortífagos los estaban tratando, cuando les dije que mi amo, Harry Potter había venido a derrotarlos todos los Elfos quisieron ayudar

Harry sonrió.

-de todas formas muchas gracias, después iré a las cocinas a agradecérselo a los elfos personalmente…y Kreacher—llamó Harry a su elfo antes de que este abandonara la habitación—descansa, tu también estarás agotado y puedes tomarte eso como una orden

Kreacher pareció estar a punto de echarse a llorar de la emoción, realizó una ultima reverencia antes de desaparecer.

Harry todavía le guardaba algo de rencor al elfo por lo de Sirius, pero no podía odiarle, después de todo lo que había pasado, y por la ayuda que les había brindado.

Apenas puso la cabeza en la almohada se quedó dormido.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ron y Hermione entraron el en Gran Comedor, ambos deseando dormir de una vez, pero al mismo tiempo, Ron necesitaba estar con su familia, había intentado convencer a Hermione para que se fuera a dormir, la chica le había mirado completamente ofendida por la sugerencia y le había dicho que podía estar despierta perfectamente.

Ron caminó hasta donde estaba su familia, alrededor del cuerpo de Fred, George estaba sentado al lado de su gemelo muerto y no lloraba pero tenía la mirada perdida en un punto del infinito, algo que asustó mucho mas a Ron, los padres del pelirrojo estaban sentados en uno de los bancos de las mesas ambos abrazados, su madre llorando a lágrima viva y su padre sollozando quedamente. Al lado de sus padres, estaban Bill y Fleur, su hermano mayor parecía hacer envejecido de golpe, y abrazaba a su esposa llorando sobre su hombro, Fleur contenía las lágrimas y acariciaba suavemente el hombro de su marido, Charley estaba sentado al lado de su hermano mayor con Ginny entre sus brazos, ambos lloraban en silencio. Y por ultimo Percy al otro lado de sus padres, pareciendo casi tan trastornado como George.

-hola—dijo Ron, tubo que toser suavemente para hacer pasar el enorme nudo que se le había atascado en la garganta.

Molly le dio un fuerte abrazo que casi lo deja sin aire mientras sollozaba sobre su hombro.

-oh…Ron…estaba tan preocupada por ti ¿estas bien?—se separó un momento de su hijo y lo miró para ver si tenía alguna herida—estas muy delgado Ronnie.

-no te preocupes por mi mama—dijo Ron correspondiendo al abrazo de su madre-¿Cómo está George?—preguntó entre susurros para que su hermano no lo oyera, su madre soltó un sollozo.

-no a hablado desde que trajimos el cuerpo de Fred, simplemente no se mueve—terminó a la mujer casi sollozando.

Molly soltó a su hijo y abrazó a Hermione que se había mantenido apartada mientras Arthur también abrazaba al menor de sus hijos

-hola querida ¿Cómo estas?—le preguntó la señora Weasley.

Hermione tubo que luchar contra las lágrimas ante la preocupación de Molly por su seguridad en esos momento.

-lo mejor que se puede estar en estas circunstancias—dijo Hermione—muchas gracias señora Weasley.

-tu también estás muy delgada, ¿es que no comíais?—preguntó preocupada la mujer.

Hermione sonrió enigmáticamente.

-no ha sido fácil.

-¿Cómo está Harry?¿cómo es que no está con vosotros?—preguntó Molly al reparar en que le faltaba uno de sus hijo políticos.

-le hemos pedido que fuera a la enfermería pero es mas probable que fuera a la torre de Gryffindor a descansar.

-bien, el pobre necesita dormir—dijo la señora Weasley asintiendo.

Uno por uno, todos los miembros de la familia Weasley se acercaron a abrazar a los recién llegados, solo George se mantuvo inmóvil en su lugar de guardián.

Ron sin decirle una palabra a nadie se sentó enfrente de su hermano en silencio sin decir una palabra, durante unos segundos todos los Weasley contuvieron el aliento esperando la reacción de George, el gemelo superviviente los sorprendió a todos.

George se echó a llorar convulsivamente y abrazó a Ron como si le fuera el alma en ello, rápidamente todos los Weasley los rodearon en una abrazo grupal, Hermione sintiendo que la familia necesitaba un momento a solas decidió darles algo de espacio.

Pronto Hermione divisó a Neville entre los que había en el comedor y se acercó a ver como estaba y de paso agradecerle por haber destruido a la serpiente de Voldemort les había ahorrado la parte mas difícil del trabajo.

-hola Neville-saludó Hermione sobresaltando el joven

-Hermione…se me hace raro verte por aquí ¿Qué tal estas? ¿Dónde están Ron y Harry?

Hermione sonrió ante el tono preocupado de Neville.

-estoy bien gracias, Ron está con sus padres y sus hermanos en este momento, y Harry debería estar descansando en la enfermería ¿tu que tal estás?

Neville frunció el ceño.

-acabo de ir a la enfermería y no e visto a Harry.

Hermione suspiró.

-supongo que ignoró mis órdenes y se fue a dormir a la sala común—contestó la chica el fin.

-¿no vas a presentarnos Neville—preguntó la voz de una mujer detrás del chico en quien Hermione no había reparado?

-Hermione te presento a mi abuela—dijo rápidamente Neville—Augusta Longbottom. Abuela ella es Hermione, es amiga de Harry y Ron te e hablado de ella.

-un placer querida—dijo Augusta.

-el placer es mío señora Longbottom—contestó Hermione—la e visto luchar antes a salvado la vida de mas de uno.

-y tu has ayudado a destruir a Voldemort junto con Harry Potter, muchas gracias querida.

Hermioen se sonrojó.

-en realidad si no hubiera sido por Neville, creo que no habríamos podido destruirlo

Neville pareció confuso.

-la serpiente era un…se podría decir que era como una cuerda que mantenía vivo a Voldemort al cortarla permitiste que pudiéramos matarlo—dijo Hermione como explicación

Augusta miró perspicazmente a hermione

-es por eso que habéis estado desaparecidos durante un año? Había mas "cuerdas" que ataban a Voldemort a la vida?

-si señora Longbottom—dijo Hermione, la joven tubo la desagradable sensación de que esa mujer sabía lo que era la "cuerda"

-no se equivoca señora Longbottom—dijo Hermione.

-¿de que habláis?—preguntó Neville algo perdido.

-no importa querido, ya te lo explicaré mas adelante, pero creo que nuestra querida amiga es requerida en otro sitio—dijo la mujer señalando algo detrás de Hermione

La joven hija de muggles se dio la vuelta y vio a Ron caminando hacía ella, sin despedirse de Neville y su abuela corrió a donde estaba su "amigo"y lo abrazó.

-¿Qué tal está? Se que es una pregunta idiota pero…-fue interrumpida por un brusco beso en los labio de Ron.

Se besaron pausadamente pero con pasión hasta que se separaron, Ron apoyó la frente en la de Hermione.

-está destrozado y pasara mucho tiempo hasta que supere esto, pero sobrevivirá—terminó Ron y luego abrazo a su "amiga" que le acariciaba la espalda para darle consuelo.

-sabe que nos tiene a todos para ayudarle—dijo Hermione.

-si, pero ahora también nos necesita Harry, estoy seguro de que no vino por que se siente culpable y cree que le vamos a culpar por la muerte de Fred.

-tal vez solo estaba cansado—dijo Hermione aunque interiormente compartía la opinión de Ron.

-Herms, Harry puede estar todo lo cansado que quieras, que, si realmente hubiera querido venir con nosotros lo habría hecho—dijo Ron—espero que después de dormir se lo piense mejor, de lo único que se le puede culpar a Harry es de ser un suicida y preocuparnos por él.

Ron se estremeció recordando el momento en que vieron aparecer a Hagrid con Harry creyendo que estaba muerto, casi de les detiene el corazón, Hermione también se estremeció.

-¿Qué tal está Ginny?—dijo Hermione, sabía que la imagen de Harry muerto era probablemente una de las cosas que mas había aterrorizado a la pelirroja durante todo el año, y verlo de esa manera aunque fuera por unos minutos tenía que haberla destrozado.

Ron suspiró.

-creo que en cuanto lo vea lo mata ellas misma y de una forma mucho menos compasiva que la de Voldemort—dijo Ron—aunque la entiendo, lo haría yo, pero no quiero quitarle la satisfacción a mi madre para que pueda regañarlo.

Hermione sonrió.

-creo que esta podría ser la primera y última vez que veamos a tu madre realmente enfadada con Harry deberías aprovechar.

Ron se rió ligeramente.

-si, creo que me sentaré en primera fila para verlo, ¿Qué hacías aquí?

-le estaba agradeciendo a Neville que hubiera destruido la serpiente.

Ron asintió.

-yo iba a hacer lo mismo, pero como siempre te has adelantado

Hermione frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio, sin saber si aquello le molestaba o no a Ron.

-valla hermanito, parece que por fin te diste cuenta de que Hermione era una chica—dijo Ginny acercándose a la pareja.

Ambos se sonrojaron, Hermione quiso apartarse pero Ron no dejó de abrazarla.

-hace mucho que me di cuenta, pero creo que era Hermione la que no se había dado cuenta de que era un chico.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-me di cuenta hace mucho Ron, eres tu el que no se fijó nunca en mi.

-ninguno de los dos se dio nunca cuenta de lo que sentía el otro-interrumpió Ginny previendo una futura discusión entre ambos—Hermione no te diste cuenta de que mi hermano estaba medio lelo contigo y Ron no te percataste de que Hermione estaba loca por ti.

Ambos se miraron, a punto de declararse mutuamente.

-antes, de que os pongáis sensibleros, quería preguntaros...—Ginny dudó—se que no es el mejor momento, pero…yo…

-está en la sala Común—dijo Ron—probablemente él te necesite también en estos momentos

Ginny miró agradecida a su hermano.

-Ginny, dile que lo de Fred no es culpa suya—terminó Ron antes de que la joven pudiera alejarse.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

-es que no es culpa suya.

-lo se, pero creo que él se siente así.

-ya sabes como es él—terminó Hermione por Ron—procura no ser demasiado dura con él, te a echado de menos, todas las noches miraba el mapa del merodeador para verte.

Ginny parpadeó rápidamente para evitar la salida de las lágrimas.

-yo también he echado de menos a ese loco—contestó la chica antes de desaparecer.

-voy a volver con mi familia, creo que George me necesita cerca, deberías ir a descansar, estás cansada.

Hermione le frunció el ceño.

-estoy bien Ron, si quieres que esté contigo lo estaré—contestó Hermione firmemente.

Ron la abrazó y estuvo a punto de volver a besarla pero, como no tenía muy claro en que había quedado los suyo prefirió no hacerlo.

-después tenemos que hablar—dijo Ron simplemente—tenemos que concretar esto

Hermione asintió un poco asustada, ¿y si Ron ya no quería nada con ella?, pero ese no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas, ambos, cogidos de las manos fueron a sentarse con la familia del pelirrojo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ginny, corrió hasta la sala Común, quería estar con Harry, lo había echado de menos, se había muerto de preocupación por él durante todo al año, y para rematarlo lo había visto muerto… o fingiendo que estaba muerto, en ese momento Ginny creyó que se moría, podía recordar perfectamente la sensación, al ver el cuerpo (aparentemente) sin vida del hombre al que amaba, en brazos de un Hagrid lloroso.

En ese momento lo único que recordad era el infinito dolor que le atravesaba el pecho, pero luego dio paso a la ira, estaba furiosa, ese "_hombre_" había matado a Harry… a SU Harry, y se regodeaba de su muerte, había matado a un chico de apenas 17 años y se sentía orgulloso de ello, le repugnaba, en esos momento viéndole regodearse del sufrimiento ajeno, perdió todo el miedo que podría tener por él, no le temía, le repugnaba no era mas que escoria, y ella quería destruirle, nunca había tenido tantas ganas de utilizar una imperdonable con alguien.

Cuando se reanudó la batalla luchó con muchas mas ganas que antes, en parte dejándose llevar por la furia, pero ni aun así pudo derrotar a Bellatrix, tuvieron que ayudarla Luna y Hermione (esta última parecía tan enfadada como ella), pero al final fue su madre la que tuvo que darle el golpe de gracia, durante unos instantes tuvo mucho miedo al ver como Voldemort le lanzaba un Avada Kedavra a su madre, creyendo que perdería a otro miembro de la familia, pero un escudo se interpuso…era Harry, su Harry estaba vivo…

Sintió como la alegría la embargaba durante unos instantes, antes de darse cuenta que Harry y Voldemort se iban a enfrentar cara a cara. Al principio sintó miedo, pero a medida que se desarrollaba la conversación entre Harry y Voldemort, se dio cuenta que era Harry quien tenía el poder, era Harry el que dominaba la situación, y quien estaba mejor preparado. A lo largo de la conversación entre los dos, Harry demostró que Voldemort solo era un hombre con demasiados aires de grandeza que no tenía conocimientos, y que no aprendía de sus errores, porque era incapaz de sentir amor y, por tanto, de entender la magia mas pura que podía existir.

Al terminar la batalla Harry desapareció, junto con Ron y Hermione, en ese momento no había querido acercarse a Harry, su madre, y sus hermanos la necesitaban mas, pero tenía toda la intención de buscarlo luego para hablar…

Y allí estaba, a la entrada de la sala común, la señora Gorda no había querido que entrara diciendo que Harry necesitaba descanso y al verlo dormir agotado en la que sería la cama de Neville tubo que darle la razón, no quería despertarlo, tenía cara de necesitar dormir, tenía unas profundas ojeras debajo de sus ojos, y también podía ver que había perdido mucho peso desde la última vez que lo vio, ni si quiera después de pasar un verano entero con sus tíos había estado tan delgado, su madre tendría mucho trabajo con él.

Durante unos instantes, se quedó allí, en la habitación de los chicos de Gyffindor, simplemente mirándolo descansar debatiéndose entre esperar en la habitación a que se despertara o esperarlo en el Gran Comedor, al final decidió esperar en la habitación.

Se sentó al lado de la ventana y miró al exterior, intentando calmarse, sus sentimientos estaba a flor de piel, una parte de ella quería llorar de alivio al ver que él estaba bien, otra parte de ella quería reír por que por fin, Harry era libre de tener un futuro pero lo que mas quería era golpearlo por hacerla creer, aunque fuera por unos instantes, que estaba muerto, intentó por todos los medios alejar de su mente la furia, pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía casi como si él se hubiera estado burlando de lo que ella sentía por él, y aunque sabía que eso no era cierto, que probablemente Harry había fingido estar muerto para que lo llevaran hasta Hogwarts donde poder enfrentarse a Voldemort, pero aun así no podía dejar de creerlo.

Desgraciadamente Harry se despertó antes de que pudiera deshacerse de su furia irracional fruto del estrés-postraumático.

Los ojos verdes de Harry se abrieron lentamente y parpadeó en varias ocasiones, probablemente intentando reconocer el lugar donde estaba durmiendo, pero pronto sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ginny, el joven se levantó de golpe en la cama y ambos se miraron durante tanto tiempo que Ginny podría jurar que fueron horas, aunque probablemente no fueron mas de unos segundos, antes de que ella se levantara y la diera una sonora bofetada que le puso la mejilla roja al joven y que hizo que volviera la cara.

Después de soltar el golpe Ginny estalló en sollozos que llevaba horas conteniendo.

-COMO PUDIESTE HACERLO, COMO PUDISTE OIRME GRITAR TU NOMBRE, CREYENDO QUE ESTABAS MUERTO Y NO DECIR NADA, COMO SI NO TE IMPORTARA LO QUE YO ESTABA SUFRIENDO PENSANDO QUE ESTABAS MUERTO—Ginny respiró agitadamente con las lágrimas cayendo libremente por sus mejillas—ES QUE NO TE IMPORTO ¿ES ESO? PORQUE SI ES ESO DIMELO Y NO VOLVERÉ A CRUZARME ENTU CAMINO

-¡NO!—gritó Harry angustiado—por favor Ginny…

Durante unos instantes Ginny pensó que Harry lloraría.

-lo siento Ginny, lo siento, por todo, por haber tenido que dejarte hace un año, por no haber dicho nada cuando creías que estaba muerto, pero lo que mas siento es la muerte de Fred…-Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo desordenándolo todavía mas—se que no puedo hacer nada para que me perdones…y se…que me merezco que me odies—Harry dejó que las lágrimas cayeran pos tu rostro sin importarle que Ginny lo viera llorando como un debilucho.

Ginny volvió a golpearlo, esa vez en la otra mejilla.

-tu no mataste a Fred, tu no eres el culpable de su muerte, toda mi familia sabía a lo que se arriesgaba participando en la guerra, y aun así decidimos luchar, y estoy seguro que si volviéramos a pasar por lo mismo sabiendo que Fred podría morir , el mismo habría querido luchar aunque eso hubiera supuesto su muerte. No te culpo por eso y me ofende que creas que te odiaría por la muerte de Fred.

-podría haberlo evitado, si me hubiera entregado antes.

Ginny volvió a golpearlo.

-ES QUE NO ME ESCUCHAS—gritó la pelirroja con mas fuerza que antes—TE CREES QUE YO QUIERO QUE ESTES MUERTO, NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE SIN TI NO PUEDO…

Los sollozos la obligaron a detenerse, la fuerza de sus sollozos provocó que le temblara todo el cuerpo, cansada y agotada física y mentalmente, Ginny se arrodilló de golpe exhausta, Harry la cogió antes de que las rodillas de la joven tocaran el suelo, quedando la joven pelirroja acurrucada entre las rodillas de su novio.

-perdóname Ginny, no quería preocuparte, no pensé…

-si dices que no pensaste que me importara lo que te pasase te volveré a golpear—le interrumpió Ginny

Harry casi sonrió.

-fuiste lo último en lo que pensé ¿sabes?—dijo Harry

Ginny lo miró confundida entre el mar de lágrimas.

-cuando Voldemort me lanzó el Avada Kedavra en el bosque prohibido, la última persona en la que pensé fuiste tu Ginny, vi tu rostro aluminado con una sonrisa, asique no digas que no me importas, fuiste mi último recuerdo antes de _morir._

Ginny lo abrazó asustada, la maldición había vuelto a darle y había sobrevivido, otra vez, no estaba segura si pensar que Harry tenía mucha suerte o estaba maldito.

-siento haberte golpeado, pero… estaba tan furiosa porque hubieras muerto y…

-lo se y tienes razón… pero…¿no me culpas por lo de Fred?—preguntó Harry todavía dudoso.

-amenos que quieras que te golpee cállate, nadie te culpe por eso.

-seguro que George si—dijo entre susurros.

-ni se te ocurra mencionarlo o las bofetadas que te e dado no serán nada comparado con la paliza que te de George. Estoy seguro de que le molestaría que subestimaras el sacrificio de Fred al sentirte culpable

-está bien, no diré nada, tus bofetadas ya fueron bastante para mi—contestó, Harry un poco divertido.

Ginny enterró el rostro en la cuello de Harry.

-te e echado de menos—dijo Harry después de unos minutos de silencio—todas las noches que podía miraba el mapa del merodeador para ver que hacías, y si estabas bien.

-eso me dijo Hermione—contestó Ginny, alzó la cabeza y ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos—yo también te eché de menos, no te haces una idea de lo preocupada que e estado por ti.

-creí que en este año habrías conocido a alguien mas y tu…-Harry dudó, en parte porque temía que Ginny volviera a golpearlo, pero por otro lado temía que ella realmente hubiera encontrado a alguien.

-te quiero demasiado Harry como para fijarme en otra persona.

Harry dudó.

-se, que no es el mejor momento para esto y probablemente me lleve una bofetada por inoportuno, pero…¿Ginny quisieras ser mi novia, otra vez?—preguntó solemne.

Ginny al principio sonrió un poquito pero pronto una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su cara.

-si—contestó ella simplemente antes de que los labios de ambos volvieran a encontrarse desde el cumpleaños de él.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras, en otro lugar del colegio Hogwarts.

Ron apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Hermione agotado, tenías unas ganas enormes de dormir, pero hasta que George no se separara del cuerpo sin vida de Fred, él no pensaba moverse.

-deberías descansar—dijo Hermione-yo me quedaré con él

-eso debería estar diciéndotelo yo—contestó Ron en susurros—creo que deberíamos aprovechar este pequeño momento de intimidad para hablar—terminó Ron mirando que nadie pudiera oírles.

Sus padres estaban algo alejados, y probablemente su padre estaba intentando convencer a su madre de que se fuera a descansar un rato. Hacía cosa de cinco minutos, Fleur consiguió convencer a Charlei y a Bill de ir a la enfermería a por una poción de dormir sin sueños y descansar un par de horas, el único, además de George que no pensaba moverse de su sitio en toda la noche era Percy, su hermano mayor parecía haber envejecido repentinamente.

Viendo que nadie parecía prestarles atención se volvió para hablar con Hermione.

La joven se tensó ligeramente.

-si…creo que…debemos hablar…

Sin embargo pasaron los minutos y no se decían nada, Ron tenía miedo de decir algo que lo estropeara todo, y Hermione estaba aterrorizada ante la posibilidad de que Ron le dijera que no sentí lo mismo

"pero te ha correspondido el beso" le dijo la voz de su conciencia a Hermione "puede que lo hiciera porque creyó que iba a morir" intervino la voz de su conciencia

Ron suspiró, por una vez debería ser él el que empezara la conversación, ella ya había dado el primer paso

-se, que ya me disculpe por lo de…haberos dejado, pero para empezar, me gustaría volver a disculparme—dijo Ron—siento mucho haberme ido pero…el horrocrux me había comido la cabeza y me afectaba mucho mas a mi que a vosotros y…

Ron cogió aire, mientras Hermione lo miraba sin entender nada.

-estoy enamorado de ti Hermione—dijo Ron simple y llanamente—estoy enamorado de ti, desde hace mucho, probablemente desde que te petrificaron en nuestro segundo año, aunque al principio creí que solo era preocupación, por que eras mi amiga y eso… pero cuando te vi entrar en el Gran Comedor, en el baile con Victor Krum, me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por ti era mas que amistad. Los celos que sentí en ese momento me estaban quemando vivo.

Hermione lo miraba entre maravillada y estupefacta, Ron se le estaba declarando.

-pero creí que jamás tendría una oportunidad contigo, siempre pensé… que tu y Harry…

Hermioen frunció el ceño.

-¿Harry y yo? ¿en serio?—preguntó Hermione solo de imaginarlo hizo una mueca de asco—yo jamás podría ver a Harry de esa manera, él es mi amigo, casi un hermano para mi.

-ahora lo se—dijo Ron taciturno—pero ese fue el principal motivo por que me fui, también estaba frustrado por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, pero sobretodo era porque…os veía tan compenetrados, tan a gusto el uno con el otro, que…tenía la sensación de que sobraba.

-no Ron—dijo Hermione con los ojos inundados de lágrimas— en el tiempo en que tu no estabas, Harry y yo apenas nos hablamos, estuvimos mucho tiempo en silencio y hablándonos lo mínimo imprescindible, probablemente eras tu lo que nos mantiene unidos a los tres Ron, sin ti…no somos un equipo.

Ron la miró a los ojos durante mucho tiempo.

-Hermione Granger ¿quieres ser mi novia?—preguntó Ron

Hermione contuvo la respiración durante unos minutos, para luego sonreír ampliamente de oreja a oreja.

-si. Por su puesto que si—dijo Hermione abrazando a su novio y besándolo apasionadamente.

-valla Ronnie, podemos ver lo que has estado haciendo todo este año, y nosotros preocupados por ti…-dijo Charlie acercándose a su hermano menor.

Ron y Hermione se separaron bruscamente dándose cuenta inmediatamente que aquel no era el mejor momento para esas cosas.

Hermione se sintió terriblemente avergonzada por su poca consideración, miró Molly con cara culpable.

-lo siento yo…

Molly cogió en un amplio abrazo a Ron y a Hermione.

-no sabéis lo feliz que estoy por vosotros—dijo la señora Weasley, los soltó un momento para mirar a Hermione—no os disculpéis, por quereros es algo muy bonito.

-felicidades—dijo Arthur abrazando a su hijo menor y a Hermione-por fin seremos familia

Hermione se sonrojó violentamente mientras Ron la rodeaba con un brazo y la besaba en la sien.

Todos se sobresaltaron cuando George se levantó y se separó de que gemelo muerto para acercarse al resto de lo hermanos Weasley seguido de cerca por Percy.

-bien hermanito por fin te has decidido a confesarte—dijo George con la voz un poco tomada, pero repentinamente sonrió, muy poco, apenas una mueca pero para su familia fue mas que suficiente—Charlie, me debes 10 Galleons, gané la apuesta. Y Percy, hace cosa de cuatro años tu y Fred hicisteis otra apuesta que tengo intención de cobrar yo, asique me debes 15 Knuts

Ron miró a su hermano sin comprender mientras Bill contenía una carcajada y Percy y Charlie le hacían una mueca a George.

-ya te los daré otro día ahora no llevo nada encima—dijo Charlie, Percy asintió.

-de acuerdo no creáis que se me va a olvidar.

-¿de que apuesta estáis hablando?—preguntó Molly cruzándose de brazos amenazadoramente.

-oh…nada importante madre—dijo George tragando saliva sonoramente, Charlie y Percy lo secundaron.

-creo, que hablan de una apuesta para ver cuanto tardábamos Ron y yo en empezar a salir—dijo Hermione sonriendo maliciosamente a sus cuñados.

-sabes Herms, creo que tienes razón—dijo Ron siguiéndole el juego a Hermione.

Los tres hermanos de Ron tragaron saliva.

-Bill y papa también participaron en la apuesta—dijo George señalando acusadoramente a los otros dos miembros de la familia.

-Arthur!—protestó Molly fulminando a su marido con la mirada—como se te ocurre apostar con la vida amorosa de tus hijos?

-bue…bueno, cariño yo no lo decía con mala intención…solo…

-¡ni cariño ni nada! Ya hablaremos cuando estemos en casa, pero quiero que os disculpéis todos con Hermione y Ron. Que estén empezando a salir es algo para alegrarse, no para que toda la familia se dediqué a burlarse de ellos

-si mama/Molly—dijeron todos los hijos Weasley y el padre de los chicos.

Molly contuvo la sonrisa que luchaba por mostrarse en su boca, aquella tontería de la apuesta había sacado a George de su mutismo, y estaba feliz de ver que su hijo Ron por fin se había declarado, y había sido una declaración muy linda, estaba orgullosa de él aunque un poco preocupada por algunas de las partes de la conversación, pero creyó que sería mejor interrogar a los tres diablos después en la intimidad. Y ahora que pensaba en los tres…¿Dónde estaba Harry?¿y Ginny? Antes de que pudiera preguntar por ambos se oyó una exclamación ahogada seguida de un fuerte sollozo.

-¡Fred!—exclamó entre lágrimas una voz femenina seguida de otras.

Todos los Weasley se giraron para encontrarse con Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Jonhson, Katie Bell y Oliver Wood, los dos último cogidos de la mano y pareciendo apesadumbrados, mientras que de las dos primeras Alicia sollozaba con tanta fuerza que casi se convulsionaba y que la hacían tambalearse, siendo agarrada por Angelina para que no se callera al suelo, pero Angelina tampoco lo estaba teniendo fácil para aguantarse las ganas de llorar..

-no él no—gimió Alice antes de derrumbarse del todo sin que su amiga pudiera evitarlo. George corrió hasta las chicas para ayudar a Angelina y evitar que Alicia se golpeara contra el suelo.

-George no puede…¡no!—Alicia negaba efusivamente mientras se abrazaba al gemelo superviviente.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, George también empezó a llorar mientras mecía a Alicia en sus brazos.

-Freddie—dijo otra voz a la espalda de George este se volvió para encontrarse con Lee Jordan, su mejor amigo después de su gemelo-¡DIOS!—casi gritó Lee llevándose las manos a la cara intentando contener los sollozos.

Todos los amigos de Fred en Hogwarts (que no eran pocos) se fueron acercando y diciéndoles palabras de condolencia a la familia. Al cabo de unos minutos tanto Alicia como George se les acabaron las lágrimas, Lee, entendiendo que la familia necesitaba estar a solas, agarró a Alicia que se estaba quedando dormida del agotamiento y la cogió entre sus brazos

-deberías descansar George—dijo Lee a su amigo—yo me ocupo de Alicia.

-gracias Lee—dijo George con vos queda.

Cuando todos sus amigos fueron a marcharse George llamó a una de las persona antes de que se fuera.

-Angelina—llamó George.

La chica se volvió para mirarle, pero él no la estaba mirando a ella si no al suelo, sin saber exactamente como lo sabía, supo, sin lugar a dudas, que George quería que ella se quedara con él.

-por su puesto—contestó ella a la pregunta no hecha—pero túmbate y descansa aunque sea en el suelo—dijo Angelina intentando convencerle para que se durmiera aunque fuera unas horas.

-no…

-George no seas cabezota y hazle caso a tu amiga—dijo Molly interviniendo en la conversación, hasta el momento no había dicho nada por que entendía que los amigos de su hijo también necesitaban expresar su dolor por la muerte de Fred.

George asintió y Angelina cogió las mantas que Molly le ofrecía, y consiguió convencer a George de que se echara encima de una de las mesas del gran Comedor (por su puesto no fue encima de la mesa de Slytherin) Angelina le acomodó una almohada.

-no vas a dormir conmigo?—preguntó George—tu también necesitas descansar, y no te preocupes, no voy a hacerte nada—terminó George con una amago de sonrisa.

Angelina sonrió por el sentido del humor de su "amigo".

-está bien, pero si te despiertan mis ronquidos no es culpa mía—terminó la chica con una gran sonrisa colocando su propia almohada al lado de la de George que pasó por encima de la chica la manta que su madre le había dado.

-gracias por estar aquí—dijo George—no sabía que estabas en el catillo.

-llegué algo después de ti, entré entre los que estaban siento evacuados…en cuanto me enteré de lo que estaba pasando me aparecí en Hogsmeade, probablemente ahora me despedirán por haber abandonado mi puesto sin decir nada a nadie.

-¿estabas trabajando? ¿en que?—preguntó George curioso, desde que había abandonado Hogwart habían perdido algo de contacto.

-estoy estudiando para ser Medimaga, pero trabajo a tiempo parcial en una tienda de ropa muggle.

-¿en una tienda de ropa Muggle?—preguntó curioso George.

Angelina sonrió por la sorpresa de George.

-si, no conseguí ningún puesto en el callejón Diagon, todo sabían que era miembro del ED y que apoyaba a Harry, eso era peligroso y prefirieron no contratarme.

-no me parece justo—dijo George.

-lo entiendo la gente tiene miedo. Me enteré de que destrozaron tu local—dijo Angelina.

-si, Freed y yo… íbamos a arreglarlo cuando todo esto terminara, los último meses hemos tenido que pasarlos escondidos.

-lógico, me enteré de que os buscaban por que Ron estaba con Harry, la verdad es que me sorprende que no os buscaran desde el principio

George sonrió.

-Fred, mi padre y yo ayudamos a Ron para que tuviera una coartada, se suponía que estaba enfermo de Spattergroi.

Angelina sonrió.

-es una enfermedad muy dolorosa y contagiosa así nadie se acercaría demasiado.

-esa es la idea—dijo George—fue idea de Ron, él estaba decidido a ir con Harry, pero desaparecer como si nada habría sido muy peligroso para nosotros asique ideó el plan.

-es genial ,sinceramente, y me alegro de que pensara en ello. Debo reconocer que tu hermano y sus amigos son muy valientes, no se que han estado haciendo el resto del tiempo, pero he oído rumores de lo mas inquietantes.

-¿a si?—preguntó George curioso, había oído algunas cosas pero estando recluido como había estado no sabía muchas de las cosas que habían pasado.

-si, pero ya hablaremos luego ahora duérmete

-si señora—dijo Geroge haciéndole un saludo militar como podía teniendo en cuenta que tenía los brazos atrapados entre las mantas.

Uno a uno, todos los que se habían quedado durante la batalla se fueron acostando para recuperar las fuerzas, por que el día de mañana no serías mas fácil que el anterior, tenían que enterrar a los muertos y hacer un verdadero recuento de daños, algo que solo podía significar mas dolor y sufrimiento… pero eso lo harían mañana, por esa noche todos respiraron tranquilos y un poco felices, la Guerra había acabado, Voldemort estaba muerto y eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran sin miedo.


	2. Los Cadáveres y la Pesadilla

_**Las disculpas las he puesto al final de cap, ahora os dejo leer antes de que me comáis… **_**T.T**

Cap-2 Los Cadáveres y las Pesadillas

Los rayos del sol le dieron de lleno en la cara a Harry, haciéndolo parpadear confundido durante unos segundos al no reconocer a primera vista donde se encontraba, hacía casi 9 meses que no veía aquella cálida habitación de la torre de Gryffindor.

Sus ojos dejaron de enfocarse en la estancia el notar algo cálido y suave en su brazo, Ginny, que dormía reposando la cabeza en el brazo estirado de Harry. El largo cabello rojo de la chica estaba extendido como una corona entre su brazo y el pecho del moreno. La joven dormía con la cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry con uno de los brazos de Ginny abrazando la cintura del moreno y con una pierna entre las del Gryffindor.

No era la primera vez que se quedaban dormidos en esa posición, recordaba muchas ocasiones en su sexto año el haberse quedado dormido cerca del lago con Ginny entre sus brazos en la misma posición que se encontraba ahora.

Harry sonrió ante el recuerdo y apretó un poco mas fuerte a Ginny entre sus brazos, la chica hizo un ruidito muy gracioso para Harry y se pegó todavía mas a él, haciendo que por unos instantes su cuerpo, inoportunamente lleno de hormonas respondiera ante el inocente contacto de Ginny, intentó separarse pero Ginny lo aferró con mas fuerza.

-en estos momento tengo el "Niño-que-sobrevivió" bajo mi poder—dijo con voz soñolienta pero estaba claro que se estaba riendo.

-siempre he estado bajo tu poder—dijo Harry abrazándola con mas fuerza y enterrando el rostro en el largo pelo rojo de la chica con olor a Lavanda—me gusta como huele tu pelo.

-lo se, me lo dijiste cuando salíamos, todavía huso ese mismo champo, por ti.

Harry suspiró.

-eres la mejor Ginny ¿lo sabes? No se que haría sin ti.

Ginny se estiró y alzó la cara para poder mirarse, cara a cara, son suavidad acarició el rostro del joven con dulzura y cariño.

-no te haces una idea de lo preocupada que e estado por ti todo este año –dijo Ginny después de estar unos minutos mirándose el uno al otro.

-ahora ya no tienes porque preocuparte, no voy a irme a ningún lado—dijo Harry.

El moreno cogió un mechón de pelo de la pelirroja y lo olió de cerca para luego besar el mechón en un gesto dulce y que ya había hecho antes cuando salían, era una pequeña manía que Ginny había adorado desde el primer momento que le vio hacerla—mientras me quieras siempre estaré contigo.

-entonces será para siempre—dijo Ginny—porque no quiero que vuelvas a separarte de mi nunca Potter—dijo la pelirroja antes de besarle en los labios.

fue un beso dulce y casto, nada que ver con el beso de su cumpleaños, que había estado lleno de melancolía, amargura y pasión, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar de un momento a otro. Mientras que ese pequeño beso, significaba, paz, felicidad y sobretodo amor.

-creo que deberíamos bajar a desayunar—dijo Ginny después de estar un par de minutos mas rezongando en la cama—necesitas comer algo estás muy desnutrido.

-empiezas a sonar como tu madre—dijo Harry burlonamente.

- creo que por una vez me voy a poner de su parte en esto, necesitas comer Harry me preocupa. Te estoy viendo TODAS las costillas y los huesos de la cadera.

Harry la besó para callarla.

-haré lo que tu me digas Ginny, pero no pretendas que me convierta en un niño gordo como mi primo Dudley—dijo Harry divertido.

-tampoco es eso, pero si tienes algo mas de "michelines" lo agradeceré, no quiero hacerme daño al abrazarte porque me clave tus huesos.

Harry se rió y asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón.

Ambos se levantaron y se vistieron lentamente mientras que altercaban pequeñas muestras de afecto y algún esporádico beso.

-antes de salir… Ginny, quiero que lo nuestro sea formal—dijo Harry agarrando la mano de la chica para que esta se volviera a mirarlo—quiero que todo el mundo sepa que estamos juntos.

Ginny le miró con una sonrisa brillante en los labios.

-eso estaría genial.

-entonces… ¿quieres ser mi novia? –le preguntó Harry formalmente.

-si—dijo Ginny antes de ponerse de puntillas y besarlo en los labios con un poco mas de pasión de la que habían mostrado con los besos anteriores—espero que estés preparado para enfrentarte a la furia de mis hermanos.

Harry tragó repentinamente en seco, se estremeció y perdió todo el color de la cara, con tanta rapidez que Ginny tubo la sensación por un momento de que su "nuevo" novio iba a desmayarse.

Ginny estalló en carcajadas.

-no seas exagerado que no es para tanto—dijo Ginny divertida—te has enfrentado a Voldemort ayer mismo y hoy te acobardas de mis hermanos.

-no se si lo sabes pero tienes 6 hermanos, por muy malo que fuera Voldemort solo era uno—dijo el joven.

Ginny se rió con ese tono tan dulce y melodioso que hizo sonreír inmediatamente a Harry.

-no te harán nada, yo te protegeré—dijo la chica abrazándole fuertemente—nunca creí que…

Harry le hico un gesto para que continuara mientras salían por el retrato de la mano.

-ya sabes… de esta forma, los dos juntos…-Ginny tartamudeaba sin saber como presentarse adecuadamente—al principio cuando me enamoré de ti, deseaba poder pasear de la mano contigo, de estar forma, cuando cumplí los 14 años me di cuenta que jamás podríamos hacer eso porque tu no sentías nada por mi, y luego…cuando empezamos a salir cuando yo tenía 15 años, tuve la sensación de que por muy felices que fuéramos al final…-Ginny dudó en esa parte.

-al final no lo conseguiría—terminó Harry por ella.

-o yo no lo conseguiría—dijo ella por otro lado—cabía ambas posibilidades y temía que no estaríamos juntos porque alguno de los dos ya no estuviera en este mundo

Ambos se detuvieron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos el otro.

-y después de mi cumpleaños, también tuve miedo de que conocieras a alguien mas… por ahí—dijo la pelirroja algo insegura de repente.

Harry sonrió enigmáticamente y miró por encima de la cabeza de la joven por una ventana rota viendo el amanecer.

-antes de que empezáramos a salir, mis recuerdo mas feliz era un momento en mi primer año cuando estábamos Hermione, Ron y yo juntos, los tres estábamos en la sala común poco tiempo después de que empezáramos a ser amigos, y a pesar de que en el recuerdo Ron y Hermione están discutiendo es un recuerdo feliz porque…creo que fue la primera vez que me di cuenta de que tenía amigos, verdaderos amigos, de esos que están ahí para lo bueno y para lo malo—Harry volvió la mirada a Ginny—hasta que les conocí yo no tenía amigos, por eso ellos eran y son muy importantes para mi y mientras estuviéramos juntos yo podría llegar a ser feliz, otro recuerdo también muy importante es también en mi primer año cuando tu madre me regaló, un jersey, tus hermanos parecían odiar aquellos tejidos, pero recuerdo que me sentí un poco querido por aquella buena mujer que sin conocerme, se había tomado la molestia de coserme un jersey manualmente, casi como si fuera uno mas de sus hijos. Otros recuerdos también importantes para mi, son la primera vez que monté en escoba y cuando ganamos la copa de la casa. ¿sabes porque te estoy contando esto?

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

Harry se acercó todavía mas a Ginny, y cogió delicadamente entre sus manos el rostro de la pelirroja.

-te cuento esto, por que esos recuerdos, son meras sombras de felicidad al lado de los recuerdos que formamos juntos en mi sexto año—dijo Harry acercando su rostro al de la joven hasta que sus frentes se tocaron y las palabras se transformaron en quedos susurros—cada una de las veces que estuvimos juntos, es un momento único grabado a fuego en mi memoria. A veces cuando estábamos juntos tenía la sensación de vivir una vida que no era la mía, porque era demasiado feliz. Aunque en este viaje me hubiera encontrado con un grupo de veelas, habrían palidecido a tu lado. No es solo tu belleza exterior lo que hizo que me fijara en ti, sino también tú interior, tu fuerza, tu determinación, tu alegría, tu mal carácter en algunas ocasiones, y tu afán por defender a todo el mundo. Te quiero Ginevra Weasley, y si me quieres de la misma manera, lo nuestro puede ser un para siempre.

Ginny sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso rápido que decía mucho.

-siempre e querido un para siempre contigo Potter—dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios que iluminaba todo su rostro y que hacía que sus ojos, aun empañados por el dolor de la muerte de Fred se iluminaran brevemente.

-será mejor que bajemos, puede que tus padres y la mayoría de tus hermanos no sepan que estuvimos juntos, pero Ron si lo sabe y no creo que le haga gracia que tardemos tanto—dijo Harry, volviendo a coger la mano de la pelirroja y entrelazar los dedos de ambos.

-seguro que quieres desayunar aquí?—le preguntó Ginny justo antes de entrar en el Comedor—se, que no te gusta llamar la atención, y está claro que no vas a pasar desapercibido—terminó ella preocupada.

-estoy bien, de todas formas, quiero…que todos sepan que estamos juntos, y cuanto antes mejor—dijo Harry muy serio

Ginny se sonrojó pero le sonrió con una amplia sonrisa.

-o tu no quieres que se sepa?—preguntó un poco dudoso Harry.

Ginny se puso de puntillas para besarle ligeramente.

-cuanto ante lo dejemos claro, no tendré que preocuparme por las lagartonas como Cho

Harry se rió.

Ambos entraron cogidos de la mano en el Gran comedor, al principio nadie se percató de su llegada pero, poco a poco todas las miradas se volvieron hacia la pareja al mismo tiempo que las conversaciones recaían hasta que el comedor se quedó en un completo silencio.

* * *

La mayoría de la gente que se había quedado en Hogwarts durante la guerra, se había quedado allí para dormir, la mayoría eran alumnos, y otros eran ex-alumnos que habían llegado por la llamada del ED para ayudar, Molly pensó con una sonrisa, que era curioso que de todos esos ex-alumnos que habían llegado, la matoría eran amigos de Harry, compañeros del equipo de Quiddtch… todo habían llegado para luchar a su lado y con él.

Todos los que habían luchado se quedaron a dormir en el gran Comedor, muy poco fueron los que se fueron a las salas comunes, parecía que todos querían mantenerse cerca unos de otros para darse apoyo.

Ron y Hermione se habían hecho con un saco de dormir y yacían juntos cerca de Neville y Luna, a unos pocos metros del resto de la familia del pelirrojo.

Si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras, Molly le habría regañado por que aquello no era correcto, pero cuando se despertó y los vio durmiendo tan pacíficamente y tan necesitados de descanso no tubo fuerzas para decirles nada, además ¿que iba a decir?, siempre había querido a Hermione como nuera y era una chica muy madura y responsable, no era de la clase de chicas que siempre había temido que buscaran a sus hijos, y hasta la fecha la única un poco mas "fresca" había sido Fleur que había demostrado mil veces su lealtad a la familia y sobre todo su amor a Bill, así que no podía quejarse.

Su mirada se encontró con otro de sus hijo que dormían en "compañía" su hijo George, estaba durmiendo, mas o menos tranquilo (por que de vez en cuando fruncía el ceño y se revolvía), con cabeza descansando sobre el brazo estirado de una de sus amigas, Angelina Johnson, conocía la chica porque alguna vez había ido a su casa a jugar al Quidditch, durante el verano, junto con otra chica Alicia Spinnet, creía recordar, y Lee Jordan que era el mejor amigo de sus hijos… de su Freddie…intentó bloquear rápidamente esos pensamientos, no quería echarse a llorar de nuevo, tenía que ser fuerte, por George, y por sus hijos.

La gente se fue despertando poco a poco, ayudándose entre si, para trasladar a los heridos de la enfermería al Comedor cuando no eran heridas graves, y haciendo nuevos hechizos sobre los cadáveres de sus seres queridos para que se conservaran lo mejor posible hasta que se llevaban a cabo los entierros, los elfo domésticos, salieron de las cocinas con platos rebosantes de comida, otros ayudaron a mover a los heridos entre los agradecimientos de los magos.

-parece que la gente va a valorarlos mas a partir de ahora—le comentó Ron a Hermione cuando ya se habían despertado y esperaban a recibir gustosos el desayuno. Ron le dirigió una sonrisa agradecida a una elfina que le dejó un suculento plato de comida delante.

-si, eso espero, fueron muy valientes al luchar ayer por nosotros—dijo Hermione mirando aprobadoramente como todos agradecían sus servicios en la lucha a los elfos.

-puede que ahora si que encuentres apoyos para la P.E.D.D.O—dijo Ron muy serio, Hermione le dio un suave beso en la comisura del labio y sonrió enternecida.

-¿Qué tal está George?—le preguntó Hermione a Percy cuando este se sentó delante de ellos.

-no está bien—dijo el tercero mayor de los hermanos—pero creo que la presencia de Angelina está evitando que se desmorone.

-siempre se llevaron muy bien—comentó Ron—aunque creí que ella fue con… con Fred al baile de los Tres Magos—a Ron le costó un poco pasar el nombre de su hermano por la garganta.

-si, fue con él—dijo Hermione al recordarlo –pero creo que fueron mas como amigos que como otra cosa

Todos se callaron cuando George se sentó cerca de ellos, ahora que no estaba Angelina cerca parecía mas decaído que antes, un elfo doméstico le sirvió un plato de comida y él ni se inmutó cogió un tenedor y empezó a mover lo que había en el plato de un lado para el otro.

-George, tienes que comer algo—dijo Ron suavemente poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermano.

-no tengo hambre—dijo George parcamente, levantó un momento la cabeza y repentinamente se quedó completamente congelado, aun poco después apareció en sus labios un amago de sonrisa, por su puesto fue completamente efímera—eso si que es una sorpresa—susurró

Pronto Ron se dio cuenta de que George no era el único que se había quedado completamente paralizado mirando a la entrada del Gran Comedor

Ron, Hermione y Percy se giraron para ver como Harry y Ginny entraban en ese momento en el Comedor.

La pareja se había detenido en la entrada como consecuencia de todas las miradas dirigidos a ellos, en realidad el que se había congelado había sido Harry que, posara donde posara los ojos se encontraba con otro par de ojos que lo miraban con toda clase de sentimientos: asombrados, perplejos, curiosos, agradecidos y admirados.

-no te preocupes—le susurró Ginny obligándolo a moverse—yo te protegeré Potter—le dijo con una sonrisa confiada y divertida en los labios.

Harry la siguió con los ojos mirando al suelo completamente colorado por la cantidad de atención que estaba recibiendo repentinamente.

Ginny se acercó hasta donde estaba su familia, concretamente mas a donde estaban Ron y Hermione, probablemente Harry se sentiría mas a gusto con ellos.

-hola—saludó la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

-valla, valla hermanita, esto es del todo inesperado—comentó George mirando con una ceja arqueada las manos entrelazadas de Harry y Ginny

Harry alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos castaños y tristes de George, el chico estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no venirse abajo, y probablemente buscaba alguna manera de distraerse y no echarse a llorar por días, y parecía haber encontrado la distracción perfecta y algo que Fred, de estar vivo, habría apoyado, meterse con su hermanita pequeña por que estaba de la mano de Potter.

Sin embargo Harry, aunque sabía que tal vez dejar que se distrajera era lo mejor, sabía por experiencia que luego todo sería mas doloroso. Cuando murió Sirius, le fue difícil superarlo, pero probablemente si no hubiera sido por Dumbledore que lo hizo estallar habría sido mucho peor, guardarse la pena para si mismo solo lo hacía mas doloroso.

-siento mucho lo de Fred—dijo Harry acercándose a George

La poca luz que había visto en los ojos del gemelo, se apagó bruscamente.

-no digas nada Harry—dijo George entre susurros.

-cuando murió Sirius—dijo Harry sentándose al lado del gemelo, ambos hablaban tan bajito que a penas se les oía –me sentía terriblemente culpable, y estaba furioso con todos, conmigo, con los demás, pero sobretodo conmigo, cuando Dumbledore me trajo a Hogwarts, yo solo quería esconderme y llorar en silencio, o no llorar, simplemente quería estar solo…pero Dumbledore no me dejó, me encerró en su despacho, y no me dejó salir hasta que hablara con él de lo que sentía. Le grité, le insulté y destrocé todo el despacho del director, y aun así, no me dejó salir—Harry tomo aire—y lloré, me eché a llorar con Dumbledore mirándome. Puede que en ese momento no lo agradeciera pero si Dumbledore no hubiera echo eso por mi, me habría costado mucho mas superar la muerte de Sirius. Con esto, no te estoy diciendo que tengas que desahogarte conmigo si no quieres, pero si digo que lo hagas con alguien.

Por el rostro de George, empezaron a caer lágrimas.

-debí haber estado con él—dijo George estremeciéndose—debí haber estado a su lado en ese momento, no debíamos habernos separado, yo…podría haberlo evitado

-George, nadie podría haber evitado lo que pasó, y menos tu—dijo Ron poniéndose al lado de su hermano abrazándolo con un brazo—y si en su lugar hubieras muerto tu ¿crees que Fred habría querido eso?

El gemelo empezó a llorar con fuerza negando efusivamente con la cabeza.

-si Fred me viera en este momento así me mataría, pero yo… no puedo…-George se estremeció y mas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

Repentinamente reapareció Angelina que pasó un brazo por los hombros de George, el alzó la cabeza para ver quien había acudido a abrazarlo. Angelina lo obligó a salir del Gran Comedor abrazándolo en todo momento.

-creo que lo e empeorado—dijo Harry abatido, Ginny lo abrazó por detrás.

-no, en realidad, creo que le hacía falta—dijo la menor de los Weasley—será mejor que nos sentemos a desayunar, estas muy delgado—terminó la pelirroja empujando a Harry hasta que este se quedó sentado al lado de Ron y Hermione que comían muy juntos.

-entonces ¿habéis vuelto?—preguntó Ron sin ningún tipo de delicadeza observando de nuevo las manos unidas de los dos recién llegados.

Harry tragó en seco ante el ceño fruncido de su amigo, al que pronto se le unirían, Bill y Charley que lo miraban sospechosamente.

-como que "vuelto"?—preguntó Bill parpadeando varias veces pareciendo muy confuso—es que ya salieron antes?

-si, el año pasado, pero Harry me dejó al final del año

Harry empezó a temblar ante las miradas aterradoras de sus cuñados.

-asique… jugando con nuestra hermanita eh… ¡Potter!—exclamó Bill sacando su varita y apuntando al moreno.

-primero sales con ella, te diviertes y después la dejas tirada—continuó Charley pareciendo todavía mas peligroso que su hermano mayor, tal ves porque Charley trabajaba con dragones, el segundo mayor de los hermanos le parecía mucho mas amenazante.

Ginny soltó una pequeña risita por detrás de su novio.

-no… yo… es decir…yo…a Ginny…-tartamudeó Harry.

-Bill, Charley, dejad de meteros con Harry—les reprendió Molly—el pobre debe estar agotado y muerto de hambre por el aspecto tan desnutrido que tiene. Ya le interrogaréis mas tarde, cuando todos hallamos descansado—terminó la mujer mitad en serio, mitad en burla, pero no parecía sorprendida.

-tu lo sabías cariño?—le preguntó Arthur a su esposa cuando esta se sentó a su lado.

-Ginny me lo contó el verano pasado, cuando ya habían terminado, un día la escuché llorar en su habitación y me lo contó todo. También me dijo que Harry la había dejado por que temía que Voldemort se enterara.

Arthur asintió.

-Harry, siempre pensando en todo—dijo Arthur volviendo a comer un poco—está claro que se preocupa por Ginny.

Ambos Weasley miraron hacia la "nueva" pareja. Harry se había estirado para coger un plato que estaba algo lejos y se lo pasaba a Ginny que le dedicaba un pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-de todas formas—dijo Arthur de repente—me gustaría hablar con él sobre las intenciones de que tiene con Ginny.

-Arthur!—protestó Molly mirándolo incrédula—nunca creí que serías de esos padres sobreprotectores… como de echo lo fue el mío.

-Molly, cariño, es mi única hija—protestó Arthur haciendo una mueca— y tu padre y tus hermanos lo hicieron conmigo en su momento, es una tradición, que todos los padres deben hacer con sus hijas…

Molly sonrió un poco ante lo dicho por su marido, a veces podía ser tan infantil…

-está bien, pero no seas muy cruel con él, ya lo a pasado bastante mal el pobre chico.

-lo se, no te preocupes, solo le daré una advertencia y lo dejaré en paz, bastante va a tener que lidiar con el resto de nuestros hijos.

Molly frunció el ceño.

-tendré que hablar también con ellos, a veces pueden ser demasiado…-Molly se calló al no encontrar la palabra exacta, pero no hacía falta, su marido lo interpretó a la primera y sonrió un poco divertido.

Ambos volvieron a observar a la pareja en silencio.

* * *

Minerva Mcgongalla observó la entrada de Harry Potter desde la mesa de los profesores, ocupando la misma silla que durante años había sido de su amigo Albus Dumbledore, y posteriormente de Severus Snape, al pensar en esa última persona se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, ya no sabía que pensar de su ex-compañero, durante todo el año lo había odiado por haber matado a Dumbledore y por como habían tratado a los alumnos durante ese ultimo año, aunque…ahora que volvía la mirada hacía atrás, Severus no había echo nada realmente malo simplemente había dejado a los Carrows obrar como quisieran, "que no era poco" pensó vagamente, pero él no había echo daño a los alumnos, incluso si lo pensaba detenidamente los castigos infringidos a los Gryiffindors, y en especial a los amigos de Harry habían sido bastantes leves casi incluso insignificantes para lo que esos chicos estaban acostumbrados. Pero ahora que sabía que Snape en realidad había estado de su parte, se sentía terriblemente culpable por no confiar mas en aquel hombre tan valiente, debía haber confiado mas en el criterio de Dumbledore, si confiaba tanto en él tendría que ser por algo ¿no?, y ahora no podía pedirle disculpas, por que por lo que Voldemort había dicho, Snape estaba muerto. Había mirado por todas partes del castillo esperando encontrar su cuerpo sin ningún tipo de resultado. Debía preguntarle a Harry, probablemente él sabía donde estaba el cuerpo

En ese momento su mirada se encontró en la mesa de Gryffindor donde Harry Potter desayunaba con sus fieles amigos Hermione y Ron (que en ese momento estaban muy juntos y probablemente tomándose las manos por debajo de la mesa), y con la menor de los Weasley Ginny, que apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

Aquella estampa le agradó, sabía que el año pasado habían estado saliendo, y por la mirada que le dirigía a la pelirroja los pocos días que pasaron en Hogwarts una vez lo había terminado su relación, Minerva pudo ver como Harry miraba a la joven con anhelo. Para ella estaba mas que claro que no había querido dejarla, era obvio que sentía algo por ella, y se alegraba de que el pobre Harry fuera libre para poder tener una vida, como debió haberle tenido.

Mcgonagall decidió esperar hasta que estaban por el postre para acercarse hasta donde estaba Harry.

-señor Potter—le llamó Minerva al joven Potter.

Harry se giró ante el llamado.

-profesora Mcgonagall—saludó el inmediatamente poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo—que tal se encuentra después de los de ayer? Fue muy peligroso por su parte haberse enfrentado a Voldemort

-deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto por todos Harry—dijo Minerva enternecida porque el chico se preocupara tanto por ella, recordaba que Harry había arriesgado su misión por defenderla de los insultos de uno de los Carrow—todos estamos bien, gracias a ti

Minerva sonrió ante el sonrojo del Potter.

-es lo que tenía que hacer

Minerve negó con la cabeza.

-nunca deberías haber pasado por esto, solo tienes 17 años

-si no lo hacía yo, nadie mas lo haría—Harry negó con la cabeza.

-bueno… de todas formas no vine aquí por eso, ya te regañaré mas tarde por haberte entregado en el bosque prohibido, pero ahora…-Minerva dudó—me gustaría encontrar el cuerpo de Severus, por lo que me has dicho, no era el enemigo como todos creíamos… y creo que se merece… el respeto por todo.

Harry asintió completamente de acuerdo.

-estaba pensando en enterrarlo cerca de la tumba de Dumbledore, ¿pero si tienes un idea mejor? –la preguntó Minerva a Harry.

Harry lo pensó durante un momento, Severus se merecía el reconocimiento por su sacrificio, pero…él creía que había un lugar donde probablemente Snape estaría mejor.

-lo cierto es que si..—dijo Harry—me gustaría que Snape tuviera algún tipo de reconocimiento aquí, en Hogwarts—aclaró Harry—pero quiero que sus restos descansen cerca de mi madre.

Mcgaonagall no pudo mas que sorprenderse, pero tampoco debería estar tan asombrada, Harry siempre había sido muy considerado con todo el mundo.

-así se hará, la verdad es que me has dado una idea—dijo la profesora de Transformaciones

Harry la miró sin comprender.

-creo que podríamos hacer una placa aquí, en Hogwarts con los nombres de todos los que murieron en esta batalla.

Harry sonrió ampliamente, hacía mucho que no veía esa sonrisa, tan parecido al revoltoso de James en la cara de Harry.

-eso me parece muy bien.

-de acuerdo, tendré que hacer una recopilación de nombres, y organizarlo todo, dentro de unos días enviare las invitaciones para el evento.

Harry asintió y vio como la, ahora directora de Hogwarts se marchaba.

-lo que vas a hacer por Snape es muy bonito Harry—dijo Hermione cuando el moreno volvió a sentarse—todavía no puedo creerme que no fuera nuestro enemigo, es decir, parecía que…

-lo se, pero no hay ninguna duda.

-yo no podré creerlo hasta que me enseñes esos recuerdos—dijo Ron reacio a creer en la inocencia de Snape.

-esos son recuerdos Ron, y son privados—le regañó Hermione a Ron.

-pero…

-Ron, Snape era de los nuestros, y de echo salvó la vida de Harry, creo que por lo menos se merece que respetemos su intimidad—dijo Hermioneseveramente fulminando con la mirada a su novio.

-está bien, pero todavía sigo sin creérmelo.

-yo…-Ginny dudó y repentinamente su mirada se dirigió a un punto del infinito, como si recordara algo—yo lo veía como el mismo demonio y un monstruo por las cosas que ocurrieron este año, pero si lo miro detalladamente… él nos estaba protegiendo de los Carrow, solo que era tan discreto que… a menos que supieras que era de los bueno nunca lo averiguarías.

El trío de Oro miró a la menor de los Weasley.

-cuando robamos la espada de Gryffindor… yo pensé que nos expulsaría o dejaría que los Carrows nos hicieran cualquier cosa pero…solo nos mandó al bosque prohibido, y ni si quiera no s hizo ir solos como castigo sino que hizo que Hagrid nos acompañara. Y en aquella ocasión…-Ginny palideció de golpe—él me salvó de eso…-susurró la pelirroja quedamente, había perdido toda la sangre de la cara.

-de que estás hablando?—preguntó Harry sin entender a que se refería su novia

Ginny lo miró alarmada durante un momento parecía aterrorizada de que Harry la hubiera oído.

-Ginny?—preguntó Harry, preocupado.

-no importa—dijo ella rápidamente—son cosas mías, creo que deberíamos terminar de desayunar, e ir a ayudar a todo el mundo.

La pelirroja se levantó de golpe de su sitio y fue a donde estaban sus padres.

-¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó Ron mirando con el ceño fruncido a su hermana.

-no lo se, tal vez pasó algo de lo que no quiere hablar—dijo Hermione.

Harry se recordó mentalmente que luego tenía que hablar con Ginny, fuera lo que fuera que había pasado Ginny parecía muy asustada y él tenía que ayudarla, aunque no la presionaría. En ese momento Ginny tenía razón, tenían que ayudar a mover los cuerpos.

* * *

No dejaron de mover cadáveres hasta las 4 de la tarde, poco a poco, magos de todo el país, que se habían enterado de la batalla se fueron acercando, al colegio, algunos para saber si verdaderamente Voldemort había muerto, otros para saber que había pasado con sus hijos y otros muchos para ayudar a mover cuerpos y organizar funerales. La verdad era que también había muchos que querían ver y agradecer a Harry, pero él se mantuvo cerca de los Weasley en todo momento evitando a la mayoría de las personas que querían conocerle.

Solo se detuvo para saludar y mostrar sus condolencias a los padres de alumnos de Hogwarts, en especial a los padres de Colin, del que se sentía particularmente responsable.

-Harry—le llamó Neville a eso de las 3 de la tarde, Harry se volvió para encontrarse con su compañero de habitación junto con una pareja, aparentemente muggle que estaban detrás de él con los ojos completamente inundados de lágrimas, al lado de la pareja estaba Denis Creevey. Inmediatamente Harry identificó a los adultos como los padres de Colin.

-Denis, se que es una pregunta estúpida, pero ¿Cómo te encuentras?—dijo Harry acercándose al jovencísimo Gryffindor.

Denis se encogió de hombros.

-no estoy seguro, creo que todavía estoy en Shock, nosotros ya no íbamos, vamos a enterrar a Colin en un cementerio cerca de nuestra casa—dijo Denis aguantándose las ganas de llorar

Harry sintió, un nudo lleno de culpabilidad le atenazaba la garganta.

-siento mucho lo de Colin…

-Señor Potter—dijo la señora Creevey-la profesora Mcgonagall nos ha explicado que dio la orden de evacuar a los menores de edad, nuestro hijo, no se fue, porque quería luchar…-la pobre mujer intentó seguir perolas lágrimas le impedían hablar.

-gracias por todo Harry—dijo Denis—y buena suerte.

Los Creevey se marcharon silenciosos.

-no te sientas culpable por lo de Colin—le dijo Ginny cogiéndole de la mano.

-tengo la impresión de que si no me hubiera puesto en un pedestal como lo hizo no habría participado en esta batalla suicida.

-pero él tomó la decisión de luchar por un mundo mucho mejor-dijo Ginny—como todos lo hicimos.

Harry no quería discutir, y estaba mas que claro que Ginny no le iba a dejar cargar con las culpas de las muertes.

-mama dice que ya podemos irnos—dijo Ron apareciendo en ese momento—mañana será el funeral de Fred.

-donde será el entierro?—preguntó Harry siguiendo a su amigo todavía cogiendo la mano de Ginny.

-creo que lo enterraremos en la Madriguera—dijo Ron.

-¿Señor Potter?—llamó una voz.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny se adelantaron.

Harry se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con Andrómeda Tonks. O lo que debía quedar de aquella mujer, que en apenas un año había perdido a su marido, a su hija y a su yerno. La mujer tenía unas profundos ojeras y los ojos completamente rojos de llorar probablemente toda la noche.

-señora Tonks—dijo Harry acercándose inmediatamente a la mujer-¿Qué hace aqui?

-e venido a recoger los cuerpos de mi hija y de Remus—dijo Andrómeda luchando por no ceder a las lágrimas.

Harry se sintió verdaderamente estúpido por haber preguntado.

-necesita ayuda o…-Harry no sabia que decir.

Andrómeda negó con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba una lágrima lo mas disimuladamente posible.

-no solo quería invitarte al entierro de Remus y Tonks ¿si quieres venir claro?

Harry se sintió momentáneamente ofendido por que tuviera que preguntarlo pero entendía que aquella mujer no conocía de todo su relación con Remus.

-claro—dijo Harry

-será dentro de dos días—dijo la mujer—e decidido enterrarlos en el Valle de Godric

Harry se sorprendió por la noticia, que él supiera la casa de los Tonk no estaba precisamente cerca de Godrics Hollow.

-mi marido y yo compramos una casa allí a poco antes de nacer nuestra hija, pero luego nos mudamos poco antes de que murieran tus padres. Ted, adoró siempre aquella casa y le gustaba mucho pasear con Nymphadora por un bosque muy bonito cerca del cementerio del pueblo

Harry no podía recordar el bosque del que hablaba, teniendo en cuenta que toda su atención en aquel momento había sido ver las tumbas de sus padres.

-Ted está enterrado a unas pocas lápidas de distancia de donde están tus padres—dijo Andrómeda—y quiero que Nymphadora también descase allí, y bueno…estoy segura de que Remus también le habría gustado ser enterrado allí

-si—dijo inmediatamente Harry—me parece un lugar fantástico—dijo Harry

-bien—dijo la mujer, parecía mas tranquila de que Harry hubiera aceptado su propuesta—no vemos dentro de dos días entonces.

-como esta Teddy?—preguntó Harry antes de que la mujer desapareciera.

Ante la mención de su nieto, los ojos muertos de Andrómeda Tonks cobraron algo de brillo y vida.

-creo que empezó a notar que no están sus padres, no a dejado de llorar en toda la mañana, lo dejé con una vecina para poder venir. El día del entierro lo verás.

Harry asintió.

Cuando Harry llegó al despacho de Dumbledore, solo lo esperaban Arthur, Ginny, Ron y Hermione.

-porque has tardado tanto Harry?—preguntó Arthur curioso.

-Andrómeda Tonk me a invitado al entierro de Tonks y Remus.

Arthur asintió. Uno a uno todos llegaron a la Madriguera.

La casa le dio una inconfundible sensación de bienestar, y seguridad.

-ven, vamos a mi habitación—dijo Ron tras preguntarle a su madre si necesitaba algo.

Los cuatros amigos subieron hasta la habitación de Ron.

-Ron, todavía está el fantasma en tu cama—dijo Ginny, señalando al Gould en pijama.

-ya me hago cargo—dijo Ron, con un movimiento de varita el Gould había desaparecido.

Ron y Hermione se sentaron en la cama de este último después de haberle hecho un hechizo de limpieza mientras que en frente a ellos Harry se tiraba en la que normalmente era su cama, reposando su cabeza en las piernas de la pelirroja.

-me alegro mucho de que halláis vuelto—dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa viendo como Ginny peinaba con suavidad lo rebeldes mechones del pelo de Harry.

-yo también, pero os digo que por mucho que me alegre por vosotros, no quiero veros besuquearos delante de mí.

-¡Ron!—protestaron Hermione y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

-lo mismo te digo, Ron, aprovéchate de mi hermanita y te daré una paliza—contrarrestó.

-¡Harry!—volvieron a protestar las chicas.

Los dos amigos se miraron y se sonrieron.

-vale, hermano, yo no me besuqueo con Hermione delante de ti y tu no te besuqueas con mi hermana delante de mí

-echo—dijo Harry son una sonrisa divertida.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

-cuando dejéis de comportaros como si Ginny y yo no estuviéramos aquí decídmelo-dijo Hermione levantándose bruscamente.

Harry se sorprendió cuando Ron, siendo increíblemente rápida la agarró por la cintura con un brazo y la tiró encima de si mismo.

-no te enfades Herms—le susurró Ron en oído a la castaña.

Harry y Ginny tuvieron que contenerse las ganas de echarse a reír ante la cara colorada de Hermione.

-valla Ron, parece que si que te leíste ese libro a fin de cuentas—dijo Harry para burlarse de su amigo.

Mientras Ginny y Hermione lo miraba con confusión, Ron fulminaba al que consideraba su amigo con la mirada, "como se te ocurre decir eso con Hermione delante".

-de que está hablando?—preguntó Hermione.

-de un libro que le regalé a Harry por su cumpleaños, porque creí que le sería útil—gruñó Ron

Harry solto una carcajada.

-nada Hermione solo quiero meterme un poco con Ron—dijo Harry, pensando que mejor no le decía a su mejor amiga lo del libro, probablemente se enfadaría con Ron y se ofendería.

Hermione parecía que iba a pedir explicaciones cuando llegaron los gritos de Molly desde el piso de abajo.

-a cenar!—gritó la matriarca de los Weasley, Hermione pronto se olvidó de la conversación, Ginny por otro lado volvió a sacar el tema mas tarde, a ella le molestó que su hermano le hubiera regalado ese libro a Harry, y se sintió un poco ofendida, pero Harry pronto le confesó que él no había tenido tiempo a leerlo con todo lo que había pasado.

unas pocas horas mas trade, la Madriguera se quedó en completo silencio, todos habían decidido acostarse pronto debido al agotamiento, tanto físico como mental.

La casa permaneció en silencio durante la mayor parte de la noche, hasta que, aproximadamente a las seis de la mañana se oyó un estrepitoso gritó de terror.

Ron en su cama fue el primero en oírlo, pues el gritó salía de su compañero de cuarto, Ron apenas se sobresaltó acostumbrado como estaba a aquellos gritos pero si que se levantó corriendo para despertar a Harry.

Con un ligero golpe en el hombro Harry soltó un último y angustiado grito antes de sentarse bruscamente en la cama mientras buscaba desesperadamente su varita, que Ron había tomado inteligentemente antes para evitar ser hechizado.

-Harry, tranquilo—susurró Ron hablando lo mas calmado posible para no alterar a Harry.

El moreno respiró entrecortadamente durante unos segundos luchando por no ceder al pánico.

-¿Harry?—preguntó Molly entrando en la habitación detrás de ella estaban Ginny y Hermione que lo miraban preocupadas. Arthur que parecía preocupado, Percy, Charley, Bill y Fleur también estaban allí (el matrimonio había decidido pasar unos días con la familia por la muerte de Fred).

Ginny nada mas ver la mirada aterrorizada de su novio pasó empujando a su madre y se sentó delante de su novio al que abrazó, Harry en cuanto sintió los delgados brazos de Ginny rodearlo se relajó y enterró la cara en el cuello de la pelirroja mientras normalizaba la respiración.

Poco a poco se fue relajando, pero todavía se negaba a soltarla.

-creo que será mejor que os valláis, si somos demasiados le agobiaremos—dijo Ron intentando que sus padres y sus hermanos salieran del cuarto.

-Ginny—la llamó Molly para que también saliera, pero en cuanto Harry notó que la pelirroja se movía la apretó con mas fuerza.

Ron al percatarse de ello hizo una mueca pero entendió lo que su amigo necesitaba en ese momento.

-mama , Ginny puede quedarse a dormir con Harry, creo que eso le haría mucho bien.

Molly frunció el ceño, ella no era muy partidaria de esa clase de cosas, podía permitir que uno de sus hijos durmiera bajo el mismo techo que su novia pero no en la misma habitación, sin embargo veía que Ginny era exactamente lo que necesitaba Harry en ese momento, y confiaba en el chico, siempre había sido muy responsable y jamás le faltaría el respeto de esa forma en su propia casa.

-mama, yo voy a dormir en la misma habitación—dijo Ron al ver como su madre titubeaba.

-tal vez yo también pueda quedarme en esta habitación—dijo Hermione repentinamente

Los ojos de todos se dirigieron a Hermione, que se sonrojó violentamente.

-no quiero dormir sola—dijo Hermione.

Ron inmediatamente se acercó y la abrazó, casi protectoramente.

Molly frunció el ceño per sabía que no podía oponerse, ese último año había sido horrible para todos y dormir solos, solo conseguía que las pesadillas atacaran a uno.

-esta bien, dormid todos juntos—dijo Molly.

Arthur pronto le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su esposa mientras salían de la habitación.

-creo que a tu madre no les gustó esa sugerencia—dijo Harry todavía respirando con demasiada fuerza para el gusto de Ginny.

-lo se—respondió Ron—pero iba a ser bastante difícil despegar a Ginny de ti después de ver la cara de preocupada que tiene

Harry la lanzó un pequeña sonrisa a su novia que ignoraba las palabras de su hermano aunque era muy consciente de que tenía esa cara.

-yo tampoco quería dormir sola—dijo Hermione—hasta ahora he dormido en la misma tienda que vosotros no quiero ni imaginarme como será dormir sola después de lo de…-Hermione se estremeció y a aferró a si misma ante el recuerdo de Bellatrix Lestrange torturándola.

Ron vuelve a abrazarla.

-ella ya no va a volver a hacerte daño Hermione, está muerta—dijo Ron.

Ginny empujó a Harry hasta que este calló sobre la cama y pronto ella se metió con él, Hermione y Ron los imitaron, y pronto estuvieron todos dormidos, por fin…

_**Siento MUCHISIMO la tardanza en actualizar en serio, esto dee irse de vacaciones a veces es un pelmazo porque a los padres no se les ocurre nada mejor que la maravillosa idea de llevarme de camping a un lugar abandonado del mundo donde NO hay Wifi ¿os lo podéis creer? Yo ya de por si odio ir de camping, pero que encima me llavaran a uno donde ni si quiera me podía conectar a internet es el colmo.**_

_**Bueno… dejando de lado el cabreo que todavía me dura, solo puedo decir que siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar y que espero que el echo de que este cap es bastante mas largo que el anterior compense mi tardanza un abrazo muy grande.**_


End file.
